stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucia
Lucia is a shiny Pheromosa played by Kat. She was once one of Anabel's "favorite" Less Fortunate Children, and as such was typically sent out to kidnap children for her. However, the islanders won her over to their side, so she is now living with her boyfriend Katsu and her two adoptive daughters, Claire and Charlie-Anne. Story Background When she was younger, she accidentally fell through a wormhole and was found by Anabel, who saw an advantage to having an Ultra Beast "child." She declared herself Lucia's new mother and took her home. Lucia was invulnerable to Anabel's usual brainwashing methods, meaning she was rebellious and curious. So Anabel instead used manipulation and physical abuse to ensure Lucia's loyalty; hitting her for being a "bad girl" and telling her that a "good girl" always listens to her mother, and that if she didn't, she will be alone forever. Wanting to prove herself, Lucia offered to help her "mother" get more children, so she went out and found multiple orphans, bringing them home so they could be family. Anabel was pleased until she discovered they were orphans, meaning there were no parents that would suffer losses. Lucia's punishment for that incident was very harsh. Anabel molested her, finding sickening pleasure in the way Lucia begged for her to stop, only finishing when Lucia fully submitted to the torment and begged for her forgiveness. From then on, Lucia helped take children from their families instead, as to avoid going through that experience ever again. However, it also, to say the least, peaked her curiosity, leading her to occasionally have sex with other Pokemon during her outings. Her rival "sibling," Violetta, used this to prove to Anabel that Lucia was a bad girl. Surprisingly, however, Anabel didn't care. One day, Anabel instructed her to visit the island and return within one week with at least one new child. Lucia agreed, and set off towards her destination. Love & War She arrived during the tournament, while the Pedan & Carrots vs. Tarzan & Jane match was on. From there, she met Chea, Anchor Arms, and then Iris, who warned her about Xander. She then met Tangle, and, due to her mission, immediately became fixated on him, because he was un-evolved, young, and rather innocent. However, she slipped up when she immediately proclaimed herself his mother, despite him considering E and Ducky his two fathers. This raised suspicions from Chea, as well as E and others, but she managed to save her skin by simply claiming she wasn't used to Pokemon Island's customs, and agreed to prove her worth before Tangle decided if she was mother material. She quickly became attached to Tangle, actually desiring to have him as a son instead of taking him back to Anabel. She started living in E and Ducky's lab, sleeping on the couch and sometimes spending time with Tangle. At some point, she took part in an orgy with Ferkle, Cap'n, and Chastity. She soon met Armand's replacement chef, Katsu, and offered to assist him with cooking breakfast due to Tangle being hungry. Later, at the tournament, she witnessed the horror of the Darkrai & Melody vs. Champ & Lilith match, and upon seeing Lilith run to Champ's side, questioned if that's what true love was. Katsu then showed up and started talking to her again, which prompted Lucia to ask about learning Space Japanese. He then took her to the kitchen, since it was more quiet, and she learned how to introduce herself, then watched Katsu and Riza try to out-Japanese each other. When Katsu mentioned a recipe for cucumber rolls, she offered to cook with him, and everyone else left the kitchen. However, their peace together only lasted a few seconds, as Robin Hoot trapped the two while Xander went in for the kill. Not wanting to blow her cover, Lucia kept acting as a helpless girl, trying her hardest to hide behind Katsu despite the height differences. She did, however, fire an Ice Beam at Xander. After Katsu and a few others fought off Robin and Xander, Katsu and Lucia were left alone once again. Lucia apologized for not being much help, then, realizing her newfound infatuation with him, offered up to have sex with him in gratitude. He accepted. At some point, Anabel came to the island with Anne-Marie, and asked Lucia how her progress was going. Lucia informed her "mother" that since she'd been getting close to the islanders, she was starting to feel more at home, and expressed how she didn't want to go back. Anabel didn't like this answer, so she threatened to attack Lucia and as a result, forced her to beg for forgiveness. Lucia then said she would try to obtain Tangle for Anabel, and ran off. Anabel wasn't fooled, and could see how her "daughter's" loyalty was waning, when she remembered rumors about a Gallade who was trying to wipe out the Ultra Beasts. She found Xander, and sold Lucia (but not herself) out as a child kidnapper. So, Xander and Robin attacked Lucia again at the lab, with Xander revealing Lucia's intentions to kidnap Tangle as proof that UB fake niceness to trick people into trusting them. Backed in a corner, Lucia admitted this to be true, so E and Ducky kicked her out of the lab. On the run from Xander, she immediately sought out Katsu, the only other person she had taken a liking to. He was reluctant to help her, already aware of the news she was a child kidnapper, but decided to act as her bodyguard anyway. During this time, Lucia was much more open about her experiences to Katsu, garnering his sympathy, and he decided that if Lucia could always hold him if she were stressed. After one last fight with Xander, where they just barely managed to win, Lucia finally confessed actual love for Katsu, which he returned, and decided he would help her make amends with the other islanders. She immediately went back to the lab and urged Tangle to evolve so Anabel would take no interest in him, letting him use her as a punching bag until he did. She and Katsu made a last-minute appearance during the final fight with Anabel, wherein Lucia threw Katsu at her. She also made sure to deal one of the final blows that killed Anabel once and for all. Out of respect for Charlie, and wanting to truly make amends for her past deeds, she decided to adopt Charlie-Anne and Claire. Katsu decided to help her raise them. Iron Skies After the two-year timeskip, Claire and Charlie-Anne truly see Katsu as a father, and he accepts it. After Claire brought Wiz over for a visit, Lucia had to try and ease the awkwardness and Katsu kept insisting Wiz was gay. Lucia started pondering on engagement, trying to hint at wanting it, yet Katsu seemed oblivious. On a date, she finally admitted she'd been waiting forever for him to propose, and Katsu, later on, finally did. We Are The Champions Back on the island, Violetta arrived, and was out to hurt the people she saw as traitors, as well as those that killed her "Mother," and Lucia unfortunately fit both roles. Lucia later found out that Violetta tried sabotaging her happiness through lying about her being a cheater, trying to murder Katsu, and sabotaging Claire's relationship with Wiz. Because of this, she started frequently visiting the bar, where she met Bategon again and talked to him and Mesprit about her problems with Violetta, which they gladly offered her emotional support. She befriended Bategon, assuring him he wasn't useless. She assisted Katsu in opening his butchery, and attended Robin Hoot's birthday party. Personality Earlier on, Lucia was rather secretive. However, she is now much more open, still retaining her regal-like demeanor. She is also naturally motherly. Trivia *She finds Kit-Kat annoying. *Her favorite food is... coffee beans. She straight up just eats coffee beans. Retcons * Due to Kat not knowing how to do a genderless UB from the start, she originally established Lucia had... extra parts. This has since been retconned. The jokes haven't stopped, though. * Her original colors were meant to resemble Lucoa from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. This was retconned into her simply being a shiny, because Kat very quickly steered away from the idea of her being like Lucoa in characterization. Gallery Lucia Blush.png|Lucia blushing. Lucia Cry.png|Lucia crying. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP